La lumière de tes mensonges
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Aphrodite est un menteur. Aiolia quelqu'un de sincère. C'était simple, il s'est avéré que c'était plus complexe ; après tout rien n'est tout noir et rien n'est tout blanc. L'un connaît la vérité, l'autre vit dans le mensonge. Quelle est la vraie richesse de l'homme ? Ce que les autres pensent de lui, ou ce qu'ils ignorent ?
1. Quand se baisse le voile de Nyx

_Bonjour à tous (Bonsoir ? J'ai le chic pour publier au beau milieu de la nuit moi), et bienvenue~ Je m'essaye à un nouveau projet, en espérant pouvoir publier le plus vite possible, histoire de remplir un peu ce compte et d'exister encore un peu. Des sourcils on du se hausser à la lecture des personnages de la fic et des tags, mais j'espère que ça aura su attiser votre curiosité. Bref, ici commence un projet un peu expérimental qui n'a pas pour vocation d'être très long, donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

Aphrodite avait l'habitude de mentir. Avoir le poids de la vérité cachée sur les épaules ne l'avait jamais dérangé à vrai dire, il trouvait ça plus simple de mentir plutôt que de dire la vérité. Il avait l'impression de mieux contrôler la situation en mentant, car de cette manière, il pouvait amener les conversations là où il voulait, les terminer dès qu'il se lassait, les entretenir sans s'ouvrir à son interlocuteur. C'était devenu comme un jeu à force. Et à chaque mensonge qu'il disait, un bout de vérité seulement connu par lui venait se loger confortablement dans un coin de son cerveau pour ne plus en bouger. Et de la même manière qu'un avare entassait une à une ses pièces dans un gros bocal, Aphrodite entassait une à une ces vérités et les gardait jalousement pour lui ; c'était comme un trésor, c'était son intimité, son jardin intérieur.  
Mais en conséquent, bien qu'il passait son temps à mentir, ouvertement ou par omission, il passait aussi son temps à chercher la vérité. Partout, dans chacun de ces étranges et étonnants recoins où elle avait tendance à se cacher. Il avait soif de connaissances en tout genre, mais il méprisait les sciences, la philosophie et la littérature qui croyaient clamer le vrai, ces stylos innombrables dont l'encre s'épuisait dans des querelles infantiles. Non, la vérité, elle était dans la tête des gens : dans leur cœur, leurs sentiments, leurs pensées et opinions, dans l'étincelle d'incertitude dans leurs yeux et dans les tics incontrôlés de leurs mains. Quelle autre vérité que la souffrance derrière un sourire ? Que la jubilation derrière les larmes ? Que la jalousie derrière les gestes de compassion, et l'amour derrière les gestes de violence ? L'humain était libre de mentir. Peut-être était-ce même son droit le plus fondamental. Le Poissons n'aimait pas ce culte de la sincérité, pas plus qu'il n'aimait ceux qui critiquaient le masque des gens en société et qui exigeaient de tous de cesser de se cacher et de s'offrir au monde dans toute leur réalité. De quel droit ! Heh, ce qui était dans sa tête n'appartenait qu'à lui. Aucune loi civile, morale ou écrite de la main d'un Dieu ne saurait lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher et plus personnel. Aphrodite n'exigeait pas la vérité des autres, lui. Il ne leur demandait tout simplement pas leur avis. Il était un enquêteur, un aventurier, un voleur : et à chaque information obtenue, chaque réalité devinée, sa fortune grandissait : son ego, comme la couleur exubérante de ses cheveux, n'en avait que plus d'éclat.  
Ainsi était le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Supporter le secret de Saga et ses mensonges n'avait ainsi rien eu de douloureux, il avait volontiers accepté de sceller ses lèvres, et même si le nouveau Grand Pope ne l'avait pas menacé de mort, jamais ne lui serait venu l'idée de les ouvrir. Il déplorait simplement que son ami Shura soit incapable de penser comme lui ; Athéna savait comme il en souffrait ! Et quelle souffrance inutile... Quand l'homme souffre de faim, il mange, et ainsi son corps peut continuer de vivre. Mais quand l'homme souffre de porter un secret qu'il ne peut révéler, son esprit têtu continue de demander son dû en faisant tourner le cœur sur une terrible roue de torture. Avoue ! Avoue ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas...  
Ridicule. Ou tragique ? L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule qu'une tragédie.  
Aphrodite n'avait pas le goût des éclats dramatiques, c'était un esprit carthésien et logique. Résigné ? Peut-être. Il préférait se qualifier de lucide.  
En bref, il avait passé la grande majorité de sa vie à construire ainsi sa richesse ; c'en était devenu une routine agréable, presque aussi discrète que le simple fait de respirer. Presque, car respirer n'intrigue personne. Or, Aphrodite était intrigué.  
Il était intrigué, car il existait en ce monde des gens qui ne faisaient que dire la vérité ; et pour un menteur averti et naturel comme lui, c'était clairement chose curieuse.

C'était une nuit clémente. Il avait fait chaud et sec toute la journée, mais désormais, une brise légère soufflait pour soulager les corps de leur collante sueur ; c'était en ce genre de climat que le suédois sortait de son temple pour s'exercer. Ses pas étaient légers sur les marches, on ne faisait pas -ou plus ? - attention à lui sur le chemin, et il ne dérangeait personne. Vers le bas des escaliers, il sentit de l'agitation de cosmos, venant de l'arène. Quelqu'un s'entraînait encore. Aphrodite s'arrêta là où il était, sur la dernière marche, et passa doucement une main dans ses boucles, pensif.  
On dirait qu'il ne serait pas seul. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait juste dirigé vers un autre endroit d'entraînement. Mais il était de bonne humeur, ce soir. Le genre d'humeur qui le rendait curieux et plus porté à la conversation que d'habitude. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il apprendre des choses intéressantes ; on dit que la nuit est prompte aux révélations. Peut-être craint-on moins Hélios, dieu du Soleil, qui là haut dans le ciel voit et entends tout. Le voile de Nyx est épais, plus rassurant. Aphrodite reprit sa route, le pas mesuré, peu pressé. S'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux une Déesse naître, et s'il n'avait pas senti résonner dans son corps son cosmos immense, il aurait bien eu du mal à croire à l'existence des dieux en général. Même encore maintenant l'idée lui semblait farfelue.  
Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, personne n'a dit que le monde devait faire du sens ; il n'y a que l'homme pour en chercher désespéramment partout comme si cela pouvait lui donner un quelconque pouvoir. La route qui menait à l'arène était pavée, et bordée d'herbe. Au loin à droite, on voyait les champs cultivés par les serviteurs du Sanctuaire. A gauche, un autre chemin menait à Rodorio, dont les toits ardoise se détachaient dans le noir à la lueur de quelques fenêtres encore éclairées. En face, il y avait l'arène.  
La pierre pourtant revêtue de noble marbre blanc avait l'air complètement noire, avec le contre-jour de la lune. C'était des murs hauts, de nombreuses ouvertures carrées, quatre grandes portes. Le bâtiment avait été construit sur un modèle d'amphithéâtre assez réduit, et sa façade était des plus simple et ingénieuse ; mais une forte impression d'austérité s'en dégageait. L'édifice datait de l'Antiquité, mais il avait été maintes et maintes fois restauré, si bien qu'il ne devait pas en rester grand chose d'antique désormais, si ce n'était la forme et la prétention. On entendait plus clairement les bruits qui s'en dégageait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne apparemment. A son cosmos, le Chevalier des Poissons l'avait déjà reconnu. Il n'y avait que lui pour attendre la nuit pour s'entraîner, et il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi impétueux dans ses émanations d'énergie. Aphrodite s'engagea sous la baie qui ouvrait le passage vers l'arène. Il avait désormais un visuel sur l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, apparemment son compagnon nocturne n'avait pas prit la peine d'allumer les torches. On voyait à peine sa silhouette se détacher de l'obscurité ambiante, mais parfois, des étincelles de cosmos éclairaient certaines parties de son corps ; on les voyait ainsi s'agiter autours de ses poings, courir furtivement le long de ses jambes, ou étinceler dans ses yeux verts. C'était des mouvements vifs, précis, mais brouillons de ce genre de colère retenue que laissait entendre sa respiration hachée, semblable à des grognements de lion frustré. Aphrodite n'eut à faire qu'un pas sur le sable pour se faire enfin remarquer.  
Aussitôt, le cosmos du combattant retomba, et les étincelles disparurent, les replongeant dans le noir complet.

-... ! Aphrodite ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le Poissons ne répondit pas immédiatement, cultivant le silence le temps de se diriger vers un porte-torche. Dans une petite cavité, un petit silex et une autre roche étaient rangés. Aphrodite s'en servit pour allumer l'objet. Une douce lumière se mit à crépiter, éclairant son visage de poupée de luxe, et celui d'Aiolia, brut d'étonnement et de méfiance.

-Je te dérange ?

Répondit finalement Aphrodite, sans vraiment se soucier de si Aiolia lui répondrait avec franchise ou non. La flamme jetait des reflets roux dans ses cheveux châtains, et donnait des tons caramel à sa peau tannée. Le Lion mit les mains dans ses poches, ses épaules un peu rentrées. Il plissa le regard, jetant de l'ombre sur ses yeux, et sous la lèvre inférieure de sa bouche pincée.

-... Il y a personne à cette heure normalement.

-Vraiment ? Et bien, tu m'en vois désolé.

Il se détourna du feu, pas sincère le moins du monde et se dirigeant déjà vers le centre de l'arène, occupé par Aiolia. Ce dernier le regarda faire, puis commença à s'éloigner.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-On a pas besoin d'être deux ici.

Grommela le Lion. Aphrodite porta la main à ses lèvres, pensif. Quel dommage, lui qui était d'humeur bavarde. Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre, alors qu'Aiolia était à la sortie :

-Tu me fuis, Aiolia ?

L'autre se figea, et se retourna. De cette distance, son visage était indistinct.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-Je te demande si tu me fuis. Tu était bien parti. Je ne pensais pas que tu craignais autant la compagnie de tes confrères.

Il entendit quelque chose comme un grognement et prit un certain plaisir à s'imaginer l'air renfermé et méfiant du Lion. Cela ferait bientôt six ans que son frère était mort. Six ans que cet acte de tragédie s'était produit, changeant chacun d'entre eux sans que personne ne l'assume réellement. Aiolos était un modèle, pour tous. Aphrodite n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son côté moralisateur, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne. L'une des rares de qui il n'avait pas réussi à remettre en question la vertu.  
Aiolia s'était très vite éloigné des autres, dès qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait aucun allié parmi eux. Il s'était renfermé, pour s'entraîner seul dans son coin, et souffrir seul quand personne ne le regardait, du moins, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Aphrodite l'observait, parfois. Il le voyait éviter les autres Chevaliers d'Or dès que possible et faire le rebelle face au Grand Pope. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous complices ? Personne n'avait remis en cause la trahison d'Aioros. Alors le pauvre, pauvre Aiolia avait du se plier à la sentence. Trahison. Oublie ton frère, Aiolia.  
Oublie ton propre visage : il ressemble tellement au sien. Il trouvait ça presque comique. Mais étrangement, Aphrodite n'avait jamais réussi à sourire de son désarroi.

-Détrompe toi, je ne vous évite pas parce que je vous crains, juste parce que je n'ai rien à faire avec vous.

Sa franchise l'attendrit, et le ton faussement léger, il répliqua :

-Vraiment ? Cela dit, je comprends. Tu dois te sentir bien seul et démuni au milieu des murmures. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de faire face non plus, à ta place...

La moquerie n'échappa pas à au Lion. Il se détourna de la sortie, tourné vers lui, la lueur des flammes n'éclairant que son poing serré.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?!

C'était décidemment chose bien aisée que de le provoquer. Aphrodite se tut un instant, réfléchissant à la suite. Il avait beau apprécier feindre le mépris pour provoquer les autres, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de se montrer vulgairement franc, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi facilement vexé qu'Aiolia, et de lui répondre ouvertement qu'il avait une attitude de lâche, à fuir les arènes en journée pour s'entraîner seul la nuit à prétexter la froideur pour échapper aux regards stricts de ses compagnons. Les piques dignes d'ivrognes désespérés, c'était plus la spécialité de Deathmask que la sienne, qu'elles disent la vérité ou non. Il finit par rouvrir la bouche :

-Pas grand chose. Je ne fais que compatir.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. T'en pense pas un mot.

Aiolia se rapprocha, passant devant la flamme qui découpa sa silhouette dans le noir. Aphrodite, lui, avait cligné des yeux, à la fois surpris et intéressé.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Tout sonne faux en toi, Aphrodite.

Pas de réponse.  
Le feu crépitait les grillons chantaient, chacun plus fort que l'autre ; le silence lui même sonnait faux. Aphrodite émit un bruit amusé, qui se mua doucement en gloussement, puis en rire, léger, clair mais maîtrisé.

-Je vois.

Aiolia ne répondit pas. Le Poissons en profita pour s'approcher de lui. Il apercevait mieux son visage, ainsi. Ses yeux verts le défiait. Il avait grandi, depuis six ans. Il serait probablement plus grand que lui, à l'avenir ; mais pour l'instant, Aphrodite le dominait encore de quelques centimètres. Sa réplique avait piqué son intérêt. Alors comme ça, le Lion pensait pouvoir percevoir aussi aisément ses mensonges ? Il pensait l'avoir cerné aussi facilement que ça ? Aphrodite avait bien envie de voir s'il était à la hauteur de son frère, tout à coup.

-Alors dit moi, Aiolia. Si je dis qu'Aiolos n'a jamais trahi, est-ce que tu crois que je mens ?

Le grec écarquilla les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche. Un doute sembla éclairer ses pupilles, comme une bougie éclaire la nuit. Puis il eut l'air blessé, et plissa les yeux comme un animal menacé sur le point de bondir. Tiens, le suédois avait piqué un point sensible. Encore un coup, et...

-Arrête ça.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. En qui tu n'a pas confiance, moi ou ton frère ?

A ce moment, le poing d'Aiolia partit. Aphrodite le bloqua juste à temps. Les doigts serrés du Lion étaient chauds, contre sa paume. Le Poissons ferma les yeux un instant, maîtrisant le poing de son confrère d'une main, avant de les rouvrir, l'air vaguement plus sérieux.

-... Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Aiolia ?

Pour seule réponse, un éclair éclata dans le regard du grec, et son deuxième poing partit, accompagné d'un grognement rageur. Aphrodite l'esquiva, saisit de sa main libre son poignet, et se servit de l'élan de son collègue et de la prise qu'il avait sur ses deux mains pour le passer par dessus son dos et le mettre à terre ; Aiolia décrivit un arc de cercle au dessus de lui, avant de s'écraser sur le sol avec un gémissement douloureux. Aphrodite recula de quelques pas pour le laisser se relever.

-Nous sommes peut-être deux chevaliers d'or, mais je suis plus expérimenté que toi. Tu place la barre trop haut.

-La ferme !

Aiolia se mit debout et fonça sur lui avec un cri de bataille. Il avait redoublé de vitesse ; mais le suédois l'avait vu venir, et esquiva une nouvelle fois. Son adversaire ne perdit cependant pas son élan, son pied traça un cercle sur le sable tandis qu'il faisait volte face pour faire pleuvoir les coups de poings sur la garde d'Aphrodite. Il les bloqua un à un, esquiva ceux qui étaient trop rapides, sans en rendre aucun.

-Bat toi !

Cracha rageusement Aiolia en continuant d'attaquer. Aphrodite eut un demi-sourire.

-A quoi bon ? Je te l'ai dit. Tu es trop jeune. Tu as mille autres façons de prouver ta valeur qu'en pleine nuit face à ton aîné.

Le Lion fronça plus fort les sourcils, et ses lèvres s'écartèrent sur ses dents serrées. Il frappa à nouveau plus fort. Aphrodite tiqua en sentant son poing enfoncer légèrement son avant bras, mais ne vacilla pas, et au prochain coup, il se déroba, de quelques pas sur le côté. Aiolia le fixait avec un air colérique, mais il agaçait plus le suédois qu'il ne l'impressionnait. C'était donc tout ce qu'il avait à répondre, frapper ? C'était bien décevant. Aphrodite n'attendait pourtant pas grand chose en venant ici. Il baissa les paupières, et lâcha d'un ton plus sec :

-Ca suffit, maintenant. Tu perds ton t-

La douleur éclata dans sa joue. Sa mâchoire résonna, et il recula de quelques pas, les yeux arrondis de surprise, le visage décalé sur la gauche. Il lui fallut un instant de flottement pour comprendre qu'Aiolia venait de le frapper, et qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Doucement, silencieusement, il leva la main, et posa les doigts sur sa joue. Ses nerfs répondirent aussitôt en lui envoyant quelques piques de douleur. Aphrodite plissa les yeux d'un air plus mauvais en tournant lentement son regard vers le Lion. Ce dernier avait le poing en avant. Quelques éclats de cosmos brillaient entre ses doigts serrés, tournaient autours, comme si elles tentaient de le narguer.  
Aphrodite pinça les lèvres.  
Et Aiolia attaqua une seconde fois. Cette fois, le suédois augmenta la vitesse d'un niveau. Ses boucles flottèrent légèrement sous l'effet de son cosmos quand il se déplaça sur le côté, et entre ses doigts brilla son énergie tandis que se formait une tige sombre, et naissait une rose à l'éclat rouge sanglant que même l'obscurité ne pouvait ternir ; il n'y eut même pas une seconde de flottement, l'instant d'après, la fleur était sous le nez d'Aiolia, le poing, sous celui d'Aphrodite.  
Autours d'eux, c'était comme si toute vie s'était tue.  
A la lueur de leurs cosmos, ils étaient clairement éclairés ; et le Poissons pouvait voir le visage combatif du Lion, son regard ardent de braise, comme si la différence de niveau n'avait aucune importance pour lui, comme si la seule chose qui importait était de venger son honneur moqué par le suédois.  
Aphrodite arrondit légèrement les yeux, en se faisant la réflexion qu'en cet instant même, Aiolia ressemblait à Aiolos plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais ressemblé. Il y avait la même flamme.  
Il y eut un silence.  
Puis Aiolia baissa le poing, peut-être calmé d'avoir réussi à arracher une réaction à son adversaire, bien que ses yeux brûlaient encore de défi. Aphrodite resta un instant de plus le bras levé. Puis il eut un sourire, mi-cynique, mi-amusé. Et au lieu de baisser son arme, il dessera les muscles, et tendit la rose à Aiolia, qui cligna des yeux, surpris. Aphrodite lui fit calmement :

-Pas de panique, elle n'est pas empoisonnée.

Aiolia releva les yeux sur lui, incertain et circonspect.

-... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Aphrodite haussa les épaules, et comme l'autre ne réagissait pas, il prit sa main pour y poser la fleur dedans, toujours avec son étrange demi-sourire, un air inexplicablement plus doux.

-Pas grand chose, je crois.

Puis il se détourna.

-Aphrodite, attends !

Il ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lever la main en signe d'au revoir, se dirigeant vers la sortie d'arène.

-Bonne nuit, Aiolia.

Quand il passa à côté de la torche, il y eut un coup de vent et la flamme s'éteignit brusquement.


	2. Et que la curiosité fuse

_Me revoilà ! J'espère que les quelques personnes intéressées par cette histoire sont toujours là. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il saura retenir un minimum votre attention. Comme le site ne prends pas les points virgule, je suis obligée de les rajouter manuellement, donc n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous avez l'impression que j'en ai oublié un ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de toutes vos reviews, elles ont été très encourageantes et motivantes pour continuer. (Merci à toi, Invité dont j'ignore le nom, l'intérêt que tu porte à ce que je tente de développer est le plus grand des encouragements. Ecrire Aphrodite de cette manière me demande pas mal de réflexion et j'écris plus lentement, toujours avec la crainte d'ennuyer le lecteur avec ses considérations un peu alambiquées. Oh, et j'avais même pas fait attention pour le symbolisme de la lumière, mais merci beaucoup de ton attention, je serais encore plus attentive et réfléchie pour la suite, en espérant t'avoir toujours dans mes lecteurs~ Et sinon je suis d'accord pour Aiolia, pas pour rien que c'est l'un de mes persos préférés, je pense qu'on peut dire beaucoup sur lui)  
On avance pas de grand chose dans ce chapitre, je vais prendre mon temps un maximum pour développer ce que je veux développer, en espérant que ma manière d'écrire les personnages ne vous paraîtra pas trop OOC. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis là dessus, il m'importe vraiment et je suis toujours ouverte à discuter des HC~  
Sur ce... bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le poing d'Aiolia lui avait laissé un bleu.  
Devant son miroir, Aphrodite fit une moue légère, vaguement ennuyée. Il se contenta de passer ses doigts dessus, pensivement, avant de se détourner et de laisser ses boucles recouvrir la déformation. Il quitta ses appartements personnels, pour aller se baigner dans la lumière pâle de l'aube, devant son temple.  
De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue des plus agréables des treize temples ; le sien faisait partie des premiers à recevoir la lumière du jour. En face, les légendaires escaliers du Sanctuaire, et les maisons de marbre blanc, derrière, le palais du Pope, au dessus, la majestueuse statue d'Athéna. C'était derrière elle que se levait le soleil ; il était comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Est-ce que cela la rendait plus sainte, ou est-ce que ça empêchait simplement les pauvres mortels de la contempler sans devenir aveugle ?  
La sainteté avait toujours eu quelque chose d'innaccessible, après tout.

-Alors, tu t'en es pris une, Aphrodite ?

La voix moqueuse d'un de ses camarades le tira de ses pensées, et le Poissons retint un soupir, en se retournant vers l'entrée de son temple. Adossé contre une colonne, Deathmask avait croisé les bras, et le regardait, goguenard et fier de son potin.

-Pourquoi tu me pose la question, si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Aphrodite observa son confrère tandis qu'il se redressait et avançait vers lui. Deathmask haussa les épaules, ses yeux bleus répondant sans pudeur à son regard insistant.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais que je connais la réponse ?

Le Poissons se décala naturellement d'un pas quand le Cancer arriva à sa hauteur. Il détourna les yeux, déjà contenté de ce qu'il voyait.

-Tu as déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu pouvais être lent à la détente, mais à ce que je sache, pas que tu était aveugle.

Sans regarder l'italien, il savait qu'il avait tiqué.

-Tch ! C'est se prendre une correction par le chaton abandonné du cinquième qui t'as mit de si mauvaise humeur ?

Aphrodite ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de démentir Deathmask ou de lui donner raison. Ils se côtoyaient depuis longtemps, désormais. Très longtemps, même. Le Cancer connaissait ses pièges, et le Poissons connaissait ses humeurs. Les deux raisonnaient plus par échanges de bons procédés, désormais. Une vérité par ci, un mensonge par là. Une pique comme ça, un silence quelques fois. Ils avaient des discussions plus professionnelles que philosophiques, plus inutiles qu'intellectuelles. Était-ce ce qu'on appelait être amis ? Collègues ? Au fond, ils n'étaient que compagnons d'une vérité qu'ils connaissent tous les deux. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.  
Il finit par rediriger son regard vers lui, toujours occupé à le dévisager. Deathmask passait son temps à dévisager les gens. C'était pour les intimider, les ennuyer, les provoquer ; n'importe quelle émotion négative que Deathmask pouvait inspirer aux gens, il prenait. Et de toute manière, il regardait toujours quelque chose, même quand il réfléchissait. Dans sa maison, il avait une infinité de masques mortuaires pour répondre à son regard, comme à ses délires. Allez maintenant savoir ce qu'il leur disait, ou comment il les regardait. Pour le savoir, Aphrodite aurait du être un cadavre.

-Si tu veux quelque chose à boire, dis le maintenant avant que je m'en aille.

L'informa finalement le Poissons, brisant à nouveau le contact visuel pour se diriger vers l'entrée du temple.

-Nah, je prenais juste les nouvelles sur le chemin.

Aphrodite sentit son regard dans son dos. Deathmask avait quelque chose en tête. Quoi ? Pour le moment il l'ignorait. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le savoir dans les jours à venir. Deathmask n'était patient qu'avec lui-même.  
Et les cadavres ; si tant est qu'il y avait une différence.

-Très bien. Ne traîne pas ici, alors.

Pas de réponse. Les pas de Deathmask s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers menant au Palais du Grand Pope, et Aphrodite reprit sa route pour sa ronde matinale, étant donné que c'était son tour, aujourd'hui.  
C'était une très belle journée qui commençait. Il croisa Camus, sur le chemin, avec qui il n'avait jamais que le strict minimum des discussion. Shura était de sortie. Il ne fit pas particulièrement attention aux autres.  
Il remarqua néanmoins qu'Aiolia n'était pas dans son temple, ce matin. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de tenter de le localiser ; à en croire son cosmos, il était à Rodorio. Ce qu'il faisait là bas, Aphrodite ne s'en intéressait que vaguement.  
Il se contenta de reprendre sa ronde.

Aphrodite ne revit le Lion que quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'il rentrait. A en croire les sacs qu'il portait, il était simplement allé faire des courses. Le suédois se contenta de l'observer à la dérobée tandis qu'ils se croisaient. Aiolia n'eut pas un regard pour lui.  
Il se demanda s'il avait gardé la rose qu'il lui avait donné.

La journée ne se para pas d'un vêtement plus éclatant d'intérêt avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Le palais du Pope était presque vide. Dès son accès pour le moins forcé à la fonction sacrée, Saga avait fait renvoyer la plupart des serviteurs, soit pour réduire le nombre de victimes potentielles, soit pour réduire le risque d'être découvert. On pourrait attribuer une raison à un visage, et l'autre à celui qui lui faisait miroir. Mais Aphrodite avait plutôt tendance à penser que les deux étaient liés.  
Il rencontrait rarement Saga dans la salle d'audience, car c'était trop peu discret. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à se retrouver dans son bureau, ou sa chambre. Ça dépendait de leur humeur.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était le bureau.  
Le Poissons traversa le grand hall, dominé au fond par ce grand trône monumental, dont l'éclat marron doré se détachait sur le pourpre du rideau et répondait de manière assez tranchée au marbre blanc des colonnes antiques. L'accès au bureau se faisait par une porte latérale, à laquelle il frappa pour s'annoncer. Il n'attendit que quelques instants avant que Saga le fasse entrer.  
La sobriété de la pièce se passait de commentaire. Aphrodite ne faisait plus attention à la très primaire tapisserie représentant la naissance d'Athéna depuis le crâne de Zeus, mais son regard s'attardait toujours sur l'immense bureau, au bois furieusement poncé et dont les coins étaient sculptés en figures de Méduse. Il avait un aspect très kitsch qui le rendait presque propice à la méditation.  
Saga était assis, mais il lui tournait le dos, le corps dirigé vers la fenêtre, comme en pause de ses devoirs. La blancheur de sa chevelure indiqua automatiquement l'attitude à prendre, et Aphrodite s'agenouilla, débarrassant sa voix du plus gros de son sarcasme habituel.

-Grand Pope.

-Aphrodite.

Saga se tourna vers lui. L'éclat froid du masque jeta sur le visage du suédois un reflet brillant, qui lui fit baisser les yeux ; respecter les règles de soumission du terrible Pope avait au moins l'avantage de lui éviter l'aveuglement.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

-Tu t'es battu avec Aiolia, hier soir, c'est bien cela ?

L'imposteur coupa court à l'échange de banalités et se leva. Sa voix avait un ton presque laconique, comme le ronronnement d'une bête encore endormie. Saga était un être violent, mais aussi un fin acteur qui ne trouvait refuge serein que derrière son masque. Aphrodite l'avait toujours trouvé bien plus animal le visage nu. Comme si la tenue qu'il avait arraché d'un cadavre encore chaud n'était pas juste une toge d'autorité, mais une peau humaine derrière laquelle il s'était dissimulé, comme un démon voulant tromper les hommes.  
Il s'était mit à le contourner comme pour l'évaluer, à la différence qu'Aphrodite savait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de changer de position, les yeux clos.

-Battu est un grand mot.

-Peu m'importe.

Saga s'arrêta. Sa voix impatiente prit un ton plus grave :

-A t-il adopté un comportement dissident, Aphrodite ?

-Non. Nous n'avons fait qu'échanger une passe d'entraînement.

Silence. Puis Saga reprit sa marche, faisant un tour complet autour du Poisson avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, et de reprendre d'une voix moqueuse :

-Il as réussi à te frapper, on dirait. Je te pensais plus prévoyant que ça.

Aphrodite rouvrit un œil irrité, mais sa voix ne changea pas de ton quand il répondit :

-Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Son interlocuteur ricana vaguement, puis son visage de métal se baissa sur lui.

-Aiolia possède le potentiel de son damné frère. Un jour, il te surpassera, Aphrodite.

Le Poissons ne répondit pas. Saga tira le rideau de la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'intention de quitter le bureau.

-Continue de bien le surveiller. S'il montre le moindre signe d'hostilité à mon égard ou de doute quant au Sanctuaire, je veux être le premier au courant. Il a beau être plein de colère, là où Aiolos était empli de clairvoyance, son caractère impulsif pourrait nous poser problème s'il lui venait l'idée de se rebeller.

Aphrodite releva la tête, pour la tourner en arrière, vers le Gémeaux.

-Le considérait vous vraiment comme une menace ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Non. Juste comme la fumée gênante d'un feu éteint qui menace encore de reprendre vie. Tu peux disposer.

Puis il s'en alla.  
La fumée d'un feu qui menace de reprendre vie, hein... ? Parlait-il des tensions qui avaient agité le Sanctuaire après la mort d'Aiolos, ou du souvenir encore vivace et presque traumatisant de la manière dont il avait failli faire échouer ses plans, avec plus d'éclat qu'il n'en avait jamais eu dans sa laborieuse vie ?  
Aphrodite le regarda s'éloigner, d'un regard plus pensif, observant la manière dont le mouvement des plis de sa toge portait l'ombre pendante du fantôme d'Aiolos.  
C'était une bien étrange peau humaine. Son aspect avait quelque chose de changeant et lourd, malsain et fourbe comme la malédiction d'un terrible karma. La mort d'un héros y était attachée ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aphrodite savait avec grande assurance, c'était que Saga la portait depuis cette nuit fatidique, et que rien au monde n'était pour lui une plus grande source de terreur.

Aphrodite avait fini par rentrer chez lui. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le claquement métallique de ses talons sur la pierre devint plus doux quand il ralentit le pas, puis disparut pour laisser place à un son plus discret au moment où il quitta son amure. Le suédois jeta un regard distrait au totem de cette dernière, dont la forme mimait l'élan du poisson bondissant hors de l'eau. Parfois, quand il s'ennuyait, Aphrodite perdait du temps à se questionner sur l'espèce dont il s'agissait. Il avait même acheté un livre, une fois, sans y trouver aucune ressemblance particulière.  
Pas comme s'il aurait du s'attendre à trouver, de toute façon.  
C'était une armure, pas un poisson.  
Il s'éloigna dans ses appartements personnels, dont les murs portaient ce charme simple d'austérité qui le laissaient parfois pensif. Son pas était lent, peu pressé. Il prit le temps d'ajuster le col de sa chemise, de le desserrer légèrement, de décontracter ses épaules et son expression, afin que sa main se pare de toute la grâce de la tranquillité en mettant de l'eau à chauffer, et sortant du thé de son placard. Il glissa un sachet dans sa tasse, puis referma la boîte, se préparant à la ranger.  
Mais il suspendit son geste. Puis reposa la boîte, et sortit une deuxième tasse.  
Il se détourna de la cuisine pour revenir dans son temple. Une silhouette solitaire se détachait des ombres, comme l'avant-dernière fois qu'Aphrodite l'avait vu. Il s'était annoncé de son cosmos, et se tenait non loin, bras croisés, sans son armure.

-Aiolia. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Et la surprise, aussi. Ses talents de psychologue ne lui avaient pas permit de prévoir qu'il reviendrait aussi vite, ou qu'il viendrait tout court. Le Lion ne répondit pas immédiatement, commençant par s'approcher.

-... Il faut qu'on parle, Aphrodite.

Lâcha t-il, de sa voix un peu pincée et méfiante. Le Poissons s'autorisa un demi-sourire furtif, et répondit :

-Entre. Je suis en train de faire du thé.

Il lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez lui, sans se soucier de la réponse de l'autre, dont il entendit de toute manière les pas le suivre. Il le guida à la cuisine, où l'eau commençait justement à bouillir. Sans se tourner vers lui, Aphrodite demanda, glissant deux cuillères dans les tasses.

-Orange, jasmin, fruits rouges, earl grey ?

-Jasmin.

Le suédois sortit donc le dit paquet, puis versa l'eau dans les deux tasses. Alors seulement, il se retourna.

-Et bien, que voulais tu me dire ?

Il lui tendit sa tasse. Aiolia l'accepta. Sa moue avait quelque chose d'un peu moins renfermée quand il le remercia, ce qu'Aphrodite comprit comme de la sincérité. Il ne portait pas d'uniforme d'entraînement, cette fois ci, mais un simple bas brun foncé, un t-shirt large orange. Comme à son habitude, ses boucles étaient mal coiffées ; ça avait toujours été le détail le plus marquant de son apparence. Il souffla sur l'eau, puis leva les yeux vers lui :

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. Je t'ai attaqué de manière déloyale.

Aphrodite haussa doucement un sourcil, puis s'occupa de remuer son thé.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas touché autrement.

-Ce n'est pas-

-C'est à ça que sert la ruse, Aiolia. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas venu ici que pour cela, je me trompe ?

Le grec fronça légèrement les sourcils, mécontent d'avoir été coupé, et posa sa tasse sur la table à côté.

-Je veux t'affronter à nouveau.

Silence complet, arrêt de tout mouvement. Puis le grattement discret de la cuillère contre la tasse reprit.

-Me frapper la nuit dernière ne t'as pas suffisamment défoulé ?

Aiolia le fixa un moment avant de répondre, incertain, comme si quelque chose dans son regard l'avait interpellé :

-... Non. Je veux savoir clairement ce que tu as voulu me dire ce soir là. Et t'affronter à la loyale.

Aphrodite lui rendit son regard, désabusé, puis feint un soupir, et une réponse bateau :

-Je n'ai rien voulu te dire d'autre que ce que je t'ai dit.

En vérité, la curiosité d'Aiolia lui fit plaisir. Apparemment, sa visite n'avait pas été inutile. Il baissa ses lèvres à sa tasse pour souffler légèrement dessus, la vapeur d'eau lui caressant le visage, et déposant quelques gouttes de buée sur la peau de ses lèvres.

-C'est donc un refus ?

Grogna le Lion en avançant d'un pas. Le Poissons fit un signe de tête en direction de sa tasse.

-Tu peux ôter l'infusion.

Aiolia cligna des yeux, surpris, et suivit son regard.

-... Ah ?

Sa réaction fit sourire le suédois qui enleva son propre paquet, et mélangea encore l'eau.

-Pourquoi cherche tu à m'affronter tant que ça, Aiolia ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Aiolia avait récupéré sa tasse, sans en enlever l'infusion qu'il ne savait pas où poser. Il porta ses lèvres à la tasse, mais la chaleur le surprit et il recula un peu. Aphrodite ne le regardait déjà plus, occupé à regarder le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

-Cela me semble assez faiblement motivant. Tu n'a pas demandé de duel à toutes les personnes qui t'on offensé, à ce que je sache ?

-Et pourtant je t'ai dit la vérité.

La réplique d'Aiolia sembla intéresser Aphrodite, qui se retourna vers lui. Le Lion le fixait, droit dans les yeux, sans animosité, mais avec un sérieux indéniable. Les cils du Poissons battirent une fois, et son regard se fit soudain plus magnétique, plus profond. Il répondit alors, mais d'un ton de voix moins mondain, plus profond :

-... Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Aiolia ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de critique dans son regard. Contre toute attente, Aphrodite esquissa un nouveau sourire, profondément énigmatique.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort, Aiolia.

C'était un mensonge.

Aiolia tiqua, et la voix forte, rétorqua :

-Alors apprends moi !

C'était une demande sincère.  
Le suédois garda sa tasse au niveau de ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et prit le temps d'une longue gorgée. Tiens, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Impatient, Aiolia attendait qu'il reprenne la parole. Joueur, Aphrodite respirait avec délectation le parfum de son thé à l'orange, avec l'impression plaisante d'être le maître des événements.

-Pourquoi pas.


	3. Les mots difficiles claquent

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si yen a qui ont vu ma bio, mais comme j'y disais, je traverse depuis des mois une période de remise en question en écriture qui m'a beaucoup bloquée, concernant la valeur de mon écriture, et chaque fois que je voulais reprendre cette fic, je me demandais si elle tenait debout, si elle était cohérente, si les personnages étaient bien écrits, si elle avait un quelconque intérêt ou si c'était juste de la branlette intellectuelle  
Ce sont des questions que je me pose toujours, je ne sais pas tellement où je vais ici, le fait d'écrire du point de vue d'Aphrodite rends très difficile la tâche de rendre de la personnalité d'Aiolia une image un minimum complexe et cohérente  
Si je dis ça, c'est parce que je suis ouverte à tout ce que vous pourriez me dire, pour ceux qui sont encore là après ce hiatus beaucoup trop long. Je peux me relire pour effacer les erreurs évidentes de style, mais c'est difficile pour moi de savoir si ce que j'écris est vraiment agréable à lire, et cohérent. (Oui je fais une fixette sur la cohérence ;;)  
Bref sur ce, j'ai réuni ce soir la motivation de continuer et je suis contente de pouvoir publier enfin ce chapitre. Vous vous en doutez, je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra le prochain, mais je n'abandonne pas. Merci énormément à toi qui lis ce chapitre, et bonne lecture !_

 _EDIT : j'ai du supprimer le chapitre et le reposter parce que avait supprimé mes points virgules ;; désolée pour les reviews qui ont sauté du coup, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

* * *

Premier jour.  
Aphrodite s'était assis sur un gradin de l'arène, jambes croisées, et menton posé sur ses doigts liés. Il était très tôt. La place était encore plongée dans l'ombre froide et humide du matin ; le ciel était rose, le vent frais, les oiseaux amoureux. Une banalité que la nature seule pouvait rendre belle.  
Aiolia était devant lui, sur l'arène. Il portait à nouveau sa tenue d'entraînement, et son souffle condensé faisait de petites volutes que les mouvements de son échauffement dispersait en l'air. De temps à autre, il lui jetait des coups d'œil. Aphrodite ne suivait des yeux que ses étirements, mais il finit par comprendre la source de l'insistance de son regard, et déclara :

-Tu peux y aller.

Aiolia haussa un sourcil, en faisant rouler une épaule.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, j'observe.

-... Sérieusement ?

Le Lion changea d'épaule, le regardant toujours avec insistance, comme dubitatif, et désireux d'en découdre immédiatement. Aphrodite se contente d'acquiescer, et comme sa décision semblait nécessiter justification et arguments, il développa, non sans une pointe d'ironie :

-Parfaitement. Un bon maître connaît les capacités de son élève, et apprends à regarder, avant d'enseigner à combattre.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'a aucune envie de descendre te battre.

Le grec finit par laisser là ses épaules, se fit craquer le cou, puis se détourna vers un ennemi imaginaire, le regard plus concentré.  
Le suédois se retint de lui faire remarquer que s'il n'avait pas eu envie de l'entraîner, il ne serait même pas venu, et commença à le regarder plus en détails. A treize ans, il était déjà rapide, et précis dans ses coups ; on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça. Après tout, il a connu des années d'entraînement intensif en terrain hostile, comme tous les autres Chevaliers ; il en était rentré l'année dernière. Mais ce qu'Aphrodite avait de plus que lui, c'était de l'expérience. Ses années d'entraînement à lui étaient plus loin, et il avait déjà plusieurs missions à son actif. Savoir que ce n'était, au fond, que du temps et de la pratique que le Lion n'aurait pas de mal à rattraper l'agaçait un peu. Mais quitte à ce qu'il le dépasse, comme Saga le prédisait avec confiance, autant qu'il le fasse correctement. Il plissa ses beaux yeux en suivant les mouvements de son apprenti improvisé.

-Si tu ne te sers pas de tes pieds en te battant, tu peux t'allonger, ce sera moins fatiguant.

Lança t-il en se redressant, décroisant les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens. Aiolia figea son coup de poing, et lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, avant de reprendre ses mouvements, écoutant le conseil de mauvaise grâce, enchaînant quelques coups de pied dans le vide. Aphrodite soupira discrètement, et ajouta :

-Pas comme ça. Tu prends trop de temps avec ce mouvement.

Nouvel arrêt chez le grec, qui grommela :

-Quoi, comment alors ?

-Pas comme ça, c'est tout. Trouve tout seul.

Aiolia tiqua, mais retint encore la réplique qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres et reprit, changeant de technique. Aphrodite secoua la tête.

-Pas comme ça non plus.

Cette fois, le Lion roula des yeux. Puis il tenta à nouveau, avec une énergie indéniablement frustrée.

-Non plus.

-C'est bientôt fini ce jeu de devinettes ?!

Il s'était arrêté pour se tourner vers lui, énervé, l'air revêche. Aphrodite fit tournoyer son doigt.

-On ne tourne pas le dos pendant un combat. Recommence.

Aiolia plissa les yeux, et grogna, mécontent :

-Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ?

-Va savoir.

Répondit le suédois, vaguement amusé, ou ennuyé. Le grec soutint son regard, sans bouger, et croisa les bras.

-... Ca t'amuse d'être aussi vague, ou c'est juste pour te donner un genre ?

Aphrodite ne changea pas d'expression.

-C'est pour qu'on perde moins de temps à discuter qu'à t'entraîner.

-Hmph !

Il finit par pousser un soupir d'exaspération et se détourner de lui pour se remettre en garde. Aphrodite songea à retenir son sarcasme pour la suite, car si Aiolia devait rebondir sur chacune de ses remarques, ils n'allaient pas en avoir fini avant la fin de la journée : le temps lui paraissait d'ores et déjà long.

Le soleil se couchait quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Aphrodite s'était contenté de lui donner des conseils tout du long des exercices qu'il lui imposait, prenant le secret et vicieux plaisir de chipoter sur tous ses gestes ; ça lui permettait en plus de tester sa patience, et sa motivation à s'entraîner avec lui.  
Et il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle était bien là, la motivation. Contre toute attente, la révolte passée, Aiolia avait fini par arrêter de se plaindre de ses remarques, et son regard avait progressivement gagné en sérieux.  
Le suédois regarda le grec venir s'assoir sur les gradins, épuisé. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvrit pour prendre une gorgée, avant de la tendre au Lion.

-Bois.

Aiolia lui jeta un coup d'oeil froid, reprenant sa distance habituelle maintenant qu'il ne s'entraînait plus.

-Ca va, je boirais chez moi.

Aphrodite le regarda un instant, plissa les yeux d'un air où perça momentanément l'agacement, puis renversa le contenu de sa bouteille sur sa tête.  
Le Lion glapit de surprise et manqua de bondir. Il jeta un regard outré au Poisson, les cheveux dégoulinant.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je t'ai dit de boire.

-... ! T'es sérieux ?

Aphrodite retint un sourire satisfait en voyant son air indigné. Il détestait être contrarié.

Deuxième jour. C'était une journée particulièrement chaude. Cette fois ci, Aiolia ne refusa pas l'eau qu'Aphrodite lui proposait, et la séance se fit dans un silence presque complet, seulement coupé des quelques commentaires d'Aphrodite, et des murmures de ceux qui les observaient.

-On pourrait changer de lieu d'entraînement ?

Aphrodite jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à Aiolia tout en sortant de son temple où le Lion était venu le chercher.

-Changer ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Le grec fit la moue. Ses yeux verts firent le tour de la zone à laquelle ils avaient accès sans qu'il doive bouger la tête, puis se focalisèrent à nouveau sur le suédois.

-J'arrive pas à me concentrer à l'arène. C'est... trop peuplé.

-C'est les autres qui te font peur ? Encore ?

Aiolia tiqua.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne les aime pas, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux.

Le Poissons ne doutait pas tant de sa sincérité que de sa capacité à discerner les mensonges inconscients qu'il était capable de déblatérer. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Il repensa à ses mots, la première nuit où ils s'étaient affrontés. « Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux ». C'est plus ou moins ce qu'il avait déjà dit, la dernière fois. Alors il n'avait toujours pas compris. Il rouvrit les paupières, et répondit d'un ton plat :

-Très bien. Suis moi.

Aphrodite fit volte face, invitant Aiolia à le suivre dans son temple. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier qu'il obtempérait, puisque bien vite ses pas se mirent à claquer et résonner contre le sol de la maison des Poissons. La manière dont ils s'accordaient avec les pas du suédois rappelait presque le battement d'un cœur ; en fin de vie, certes, au vu de la rapidité de son rythme, mais un battement de cœur tout de même.  
Le temple n'était pas très grand : Ses cicatrices, sans cesse pansées au cours des siècles, avaient préféré afficher leur histoire plutôt que d'être recouvertes et perdues au milieu de colonnes plus hautes et plus larges. Vite, les deux Chevaliers d'Or en atteignirent l'autre bout. Là, une ouverture barrée d'un rideau blanc menait au jardin d'Aphrodite. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, il n'était pas un adepte du jardinage ; les roses y poussaient librement, sans poison aucun, sans entretien particulier. Le cosmos du Chevalier d'Or favorisait leur croissance, et il les arrosait quand la canicule était trop sévère, mais les fleurs ici mourraient, étaient remplacées, dans le cycle le plus naturel qu'il soit. Aiolia balada son regard sur ces pétales imparfaites, rouges éclatantes ou brunies comme la peau d'une vieille personne. Au milieu d'elles, Aphrodite ne brillait que plus de sa beauté sans défauts, de sa puberté qui avait rendu plus matures ses traits tout en l'épargnant de toute grossière virilité ; c'était le Roi de ce jardin décadent, et la lourdeur de ces cils baissés, du regard qu'il baissait parfois sur ses roses était sa Parole.

-... Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ici ?

Aphrodite se retourna vers lui.

-... On va se battre.

Aiolia arrondit les yeux.

-...Maintenant ?

Aphrodite ne répondit pas, considérant que ses paroles avaient été assez claires comme ça. Il détacha sa cape, et la laissa tomber au sol, son regard se faisant plus froid. Il se mit en position de garde, présentant son épaule, le visage tourné vers lui. Aiolia le regarda un instant, surpris, puis fronça les sourcils et se mit en position à son tour. Alors il lui donnait enfin sa chance... ?  
Il n'eut pas plus de temps.  
Aphrodite initia le combat. Un poing puissant vint s'écraser sur son visage.

Il ne le laissa pas heurter le sol. Son autre main sembla s'étirer en s'élançant vers lui, et ses yeux bleus se mirent à luire quand sa poigne se saisit de son col. Il le souleva ; et ce sans aucun effort, l'envoya valser au sol, avec une violence qui fit voler les pétales de rose autours de lui.  
Le souffle coupé, Aiolia grogna de douleur, mais laissa là l'inaction et se rattrapa pour se relever et prendre d'assaut son adversaire ; les conseils d'Aphrodite avaient payé, et ses coups furent plus rapides : mais le Poisson esquiva sans mal, et sa paume vint heurter son ventre, puis son pied son menton. La douleur vrilla dans le corps du Lion, mais comme une décharge, elle donna plus de force à ses coups suivants, et proportionnellement la puissance des ripostes ne fit qu'augmenter. Il toucha Aphrodite une fois ; deux peut-être, mais ne put compter le nombre de coups qui ébranlèrent sa position de combat. Jouaient t-ils ? Se battaient-ils ? Face à l'ennemi, la légende disait qu'Aphrodite ne frappait jamais personne. Sa technique le rendait mortel au combat à distance, et le raffinement de celle ci empêchait toute goutte de sang de s'écraser sur sa peau ; et pourtant, et Aiolia le découvrait à ses dépens, la puissance de ses poings n'avait rien à envier à aucun de ses confrères. Chacun d'eux le faisait reculer un peu plus loin, et ce malgré sa résistance, sa lutte, sa détermination : Aphrodite avait décidé de le mettre à terre, et il allait le faire.  
En l'espace de quelques secondes, et Aiolia l'ignorait, il avait posé sa main sur lui plus qu'il n'avait jamais posé la main sur n'importe qui, plus qu'il ne le toucherait jamais de toute sa vie.  
Qu'est ce qui justifiait cette soudaine volte face, cette soudaine humanité du combat, qui avait mené Aphrodite à le frapper, à le saisir, et à enfin le bloquer sous son poids, saisissant son bras en clé et enfonçant son visage dans les roses de son autre main ? Aiolia se débattit contre sa prise, ses muscles roulèrent dans son dos comme des vagues furieuses pour le faire valser, mais la prise d'Aphrodite était implacable. Sa main à l'aspect si fin n'avait aucun mal à bloquer son bras, quand bien même ses doigts ne pouvaient pas complètement faire le tour de son poignet musclé.  
De là où il était, la tête dans la terre, Aiolia ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas l'Aphrodite que les gens connaissaient.

-Tu es faible, Aiolia.

-Pardon ?!

Aiolia gronda furieusement, mais Aphrodite appuya sur sa tête avec autorité pour le faire taire.

-Silence. Tu es faible, Aiolia.

Répéta t-il, la voix calme, indéchiffrable, et pourtant terrible.

-Tu ne peux pas te défendre, et pourtant tu crois que tu as le luxe de fuir le regard des autres et d'agir comme un rebelle en crachant sur le Sanctuaire ?

Il plissa le regard. Personne ne pouvait le voir, aussi ses yeux étaient plus humains que jamais, autoritaires et presque colériques.

-Ici, au Sanctuaire, tu es le frère d'un traître et c'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais tu es aussi un Chevalier, un combattant du Sanctuaire. « Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux » ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'a de différent d'eux que le rang. Et si tu pense toujours que ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu n'es rien et tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux, puis serra progressivement la terre sous ses doigts, jusqu'à se rendre les phalanges blanches, et grinça des dents encore plus fort. Sa résistance se fit moins intense, son ton plus amer.

-... Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner, depuis ta tour d'ivoire. Tu ne les respecte pas plus que moi.

Le ton d'Aphrodite se fit moins tonnant, et pourtant il garda ce tranchant impitoyable.

-Et pourtant, qui a le dessus sur toi ? Qui bloque ton bras et t'empêche de lever la tête ? Le problème est là, Aiolia. Tu me jugera quand tu sera capable de me battre. Tu méprisera les autres quand tu sera capable d'affronter leur regard au quotidien. Tu aura beau clamer ce que tu veux, si tu te fais vaincre, ta parole n'aura aucune valeur. Assume un peu ta vie.

Pas de réponse. Les muscles des épaules d'Aiolia se firent plus détendus, et ses doigts laissèrent tomber un peu de terre. Aphrodite relâcha un peu sa prise, mais le Lion ne releva pas la tête.

-...Ton frère était un traître, mais c'était avant tout un guerrier et ton maître. Respecte sa mémoire.

Les mots d'Aphrodite le surprirent tellement qu'Aiolia douta de les avoir entendu. Quand il se retourna, appuyé sur son coude douloureux, le Poissons avait son expression normale, habituelle. Comme si il n'avait rien dit. Indéchiffrable. Il baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, décidant d'oublier ces mots, puis se remit debout.

-... Je me fiche du Sanctuaire et de ce qu'il peut penser de moi. Si je suis encore là, c'est seulement parce que je crois encore en ce que mon frère me disait sur cet endroit.

Il se tourna vers Aphrodite. Son regard n'avait plus de l'incendie cette chaleur ardente, mais il en gardait l'éclat douloureux et l'aspect perçant ; il avait des cendres brûlantes cette menace de reprendre feu tout à coup, cet aspect froid qui cachait le danger des flammes.

-Mais je ne suis pas mon frère.

Sur ces mots, il y eut un silence. Le vent souffla. Là, au milieu des roses piétinées, Aphrodite et Aiolia se regardaient, sans rien dire, étrangers l'uns à l'autre comme l'étaient le courage et l'intelligence ; comme si le vent avait poussé sur la scène les rideaux de ce troisième acte : la vie cependant n'était pas comme le théâtre. Laissés aux conséquences de leurs dires, aucune logique d'écriture ne leur commandant la suite, ils ne purent que contempler leurs différences, et l'œil tourmenté et révolté d'Aiolia ne trouva aucune résonance dans le jardin de fleurs, où les pétales dansaient un chœur joyeux.  
Il fit volte face, et quitta ce royaume désabusé.


	4. Un peu de temps passe

Euuuh, je suis en retard ? Bon le chapitre avance pas grand chose, mais faut bien avancer, lentement s'il le faut ! J'espère que ça va les gens, passez une bonne journée, pensez à boire de l'eau !

* * *

Un rayon de lumière perça sa paupière ; il leva la main pour s'en protéger, tandis qu'il ouvrait l'œil. Son regard tomba sur les égratignures de ses doigts, qu'il étudia d'un air pensif, avant de froncer les sourcils, de serrer le poing et de se redresser. Ses cicatrices et ses hématomes étaient lourds à porter ce matin là. Aphrodite n'y était pas allé de main morte.  
Il passa une jambe, puis deux de l'autre côté de sa couche pour se mettre debout. Le drap de fortune qui le recouvrait glissa de son corps et échoua vaguement sur le sol ; Aiolia ne fit qu'un geste automatique pour le rattraper et le remettre à sa place.  
La fenêtre n'avait pas de verre devant elle, ce n'était qu'un trou rectangulaire devant lequel voletait un tissu fin, plus destiné à protéger la chambre de la chaleur qu'à bloquer la lumière ; et chaque matin, le soleil inondait impitoyablement l'espace restreint où il dormait. Aiolia attrapa des vêtements dont il se vêtit rapidement, puis quitta la chambre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une cellule : seuls les quelques possessions qui traînaient sur les meubles y apportaient sa marque personnelle. Des habits. Des livres. Que de témoins de vagues souvenirs du passé qu'il laissait derrière lui chaque jour, pour mieux les sentir peser dans son cœur une fois à l'extérieur.  
Dans la lumière du matin, le marbre avait des reflets roses. Aiolia ne s'était arrêté à sa cuisine que pour prendre une pomme avec laquelle il jongla un moment avant de croquer dedans. Il observait le ciel matinal en mangeant, assis sur l'un de ces débris de colonne dont le Sanctuaire était jonché.  
Inévitablement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent.  
Après son combat contre Aphrodite, il avait quitté les lieux, sans vraiment réfléchir. Ses mots l'avaient mis en colère, c'était sans dire : faible ! Oui, faible, il l'était, il le savait pertinemment. Mais s'entendre traité de lâche, même en sous entendu, avait eu un écho plus douloureux et plus vexant dans son âme de Chevalier. Était-ce de la lâcheté que de vouloir éviter ceux qui voyaient en lui son frère, de vouloir éviter une compagnie qui l'irritait ? Était-ce lui le lâche, ou ceux qui acceptaient quotidiennement la paresse du Sanctuaire, le traitement impitoyable qu'il réservait aux recrues sous prétexte de ne garder que les plus forts, le silence qui pesait sur la tête dirigeante et sur l'affaire d'Aiolos, sur l'enfant qui était en train de grandir dans le temple d'Athéna et que personne n'avait jamais pu rencontrer ? Le Sanctuaire qui avait assassiné son frère, sa seule famille ? Ah, il pouvait bien serrer le poing, mais son amertume à l'égard du Sanctuaire était en réalité toute égoïste. En cela, il l'entendait bien, il était un piètre héritier de l'enseignement de son frère.  
Jamais il n'avait prétendu devenir un aussi grand Chevalier que lui : il avait peut-être eu cet espoir enfant, mais sa trahison avait traîné son souvenir dans la boue, sa grandeur dans l'illusion. Si Aiolia était à rapprocher de son frère, c'était bien parce qu'il ne valait probablement pas bien mieux que lui : aux yeux des autres, il était déjà un dissident, parce qu'il évitait les réunions, parce qu'il ne portait que rarement son armure, parce que ses propos étaient dénués de déférence. Et pourtant, dans sa mémoire, son frère restait cet homme tolérant et d'une générosité sans égale ; traître ou non, son cœur était d'or pour ses confrères, alors que celui d'Aiolia n'était que froideur et amertume, colère et solitude.  
Non, Aiolia ne se considérait pas méritant de son titre de Chevalier. Mais ce qu'avait bien vu Aphrodite, c'était qu'à ses yeux, personne ici ne l'était. La force, la force, et quoi encore ? Aiolia ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était en son nom qu'Aphrodite lui refusait le droit de juger ses confrères. Il refusait de croire à une justice, une raison défendue par la force : s'il y avait bien une part de l'enseignement de son frère qu'il respectait envers et contre tout, c'était celle là. Il avait beau être amer, il croyait en l'idéal de son frère, et s'il ne le voyait pas chez ses compagnons qui avaient observé sans rien faire l'exécution d'Aiolos, il espérait encore le voir chez les jeunes recrues, chez ses amis, et au moins dans les actes qu'il mettrait en œuvre pour les protéger et accomplir son devoir.  
Et pourtant... Et pourtant, Aphrodite avait raison sur un point.  
S'il n'était pas assez fort, le Sanctuaire qu'il méprisait tant finirait par avoir raison de lui.  
S'il devait être le dernier à défendre l'idéal de son frère, que tous semblaient avoir oublié sous prétexte de sa trahison, alors il devait avoir la force de le faire et ce, quand bien même il n'en était pas digne. C'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire en sa mémoire.  
Aiolia ferma les yeux, terminant sa pomme dont il jeta le cadavre dans un buisson à l'entrée de son temple.  
Encore aujourd'hui, il irait recevoir son enseignement, quelque soit l'antipathie qu'il pouvait avoir pour Aphrodite.

-...Aiolia.

Aiolia se tendit en entendant son nom, et c'est un visage figé qu'il tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. A l'autre bout de son temple, côté montée, l'un de ses confrères s'était arrêté. L'éclat de son armure d'or commençait tout juste à briller ; le soleil se levait.

-Milo.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion croisa les bras. Dans ses yeux bleus, rien de plus qu'une cordiale irritation : lui et Aiolia n'étaient pas exactement en bons termes. Ils étaient même plutôt loin de l'être. Mais peut-être pas d'humeur à frotter leurs mauvais caractères ensemble, Milo se contenta de déclarer :

-Je dois passer.

-Tu quitte ta maison ?

-Mission.

-... Vas y, alors.

-...

Milo passa, leur épargnant plus de formalités. Cependant, il s'arrêta à son niveau, et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu t'entraîne avec Aphrodite, en ce moment ?

Aiolia poussa un soupir agacé.

-Je crois pas que ça soit tes affaires.

Milo tiqua, mais se contenta de détourner le regard, regardant droit devant lui.

-Il m'a demandé de te dire que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir aujourd'hui si tu étais fatigué, c'est tout.

Aiolia, qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner, s'arrêta net.

-...Pardon ?

Le Scorpion se contenta d'un mouvement irrité de la main.

-Tu m'a entendu. Va te plaindre à lui si son message n'est pas clair.

Et il quitta sa maison. Aiolia pinça les lèvres en le regardant faire, puis tourna le regard vers le haut du Sanctuaire.

-Aphrodite, espèce d'enfoiré...

Murmura t-il, entièrement conscient que le Poissons le provoquait. Fatigué, hein... ? Il allait vite voir qu'il lui faudrait plus que quelques coups pour le décourager...

* * *

Troisième jour.

* * *

-Vous vous êtes encore battus ?

-Battus est un grand mot.

-... Que cherche tu à faire, Aphrodite ?

-Va savoir.

-Il est revenu, aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr.

-Comment ça, bien sûr ?

-Il n'aurait pas survécu à son entraînement s'il était du genre à abandonner pour ça.

-Tenace comme son frère, hein.

-Comme n'importe quel Chevalier d'Or.

-Aiolia n'est pas Aiolos.

-Contente toi d'obéir à l'Autre et de le surveiller.

-Tu es tout aussi Pope que lui, tu sais. Tu peux me donner des ordres aussi.

-Peut-être, mais moi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te garder tes réflexions.

-...

La pièce devenant trop sombre, et leurs visages n'étant déjà plus que des tâches noires sans expression, Saga alluma un chandelier, dont les flammes tendirent aussitôt les bras vers ses doigts, sans parvenir à les attendre. Dans ses yeux verts, elles se reflétèrent, enjôleuses et suppliantes il y avait une sorte de langueur dans la réponse que son regard leur donna. Le Pope imposteur se leva, emportant le chandelier, et avec lui la masse altière de sa fatigue.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard.

Aphrodite le suivit des yeux.

-Très bien.

Il se leva à son tour, ajustant les plis de sa cape, et laissant sur le bureau le rapport écrit qu'il avait fait à Saga. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, qui se tendait dans le coin de la pièce, comme une ombre épaisse au détour d'un pilier. Saga lui rendit son regard, non sans une pointe d'ironie.

-Bonne nuit.

Aphrodite se contenta d'incliner la tête, puis il quitta la pièce.  
Oui, Aiolia était revenu, loin de s'être laissé faire par ses mots. Il s'était entraîné avec plus de rage, acceptant ses conditions de rester au colisée, sans que pourtant il ne se soit détaché de ses positions de l'avant veille.  
Ce serait un entraînement plus long que prévu, s'il voulait faire comprendre à Aiolia en quoi il se trompait. Il n'avait pas encore accepté la leçon et à ce rythme, il risquait bien de ne jamais le faire.  
Il poussa un soupir en quittant le temple du Pope.  
Ça aurait du être à Aiolos de lui apprendre ce genre de choses. Lui, il manquait de patience et de bonne foi pour le faire et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il fasse.  
Quel choix ! Il fallait dire qu'il était un bien mauvais exemple...

* * *

Cinquième jour.  
C'était un jour de pluie. D'averse, même. De tempête. La mer était déchaînée sur la plage, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers avec violence, au point parfois de remonter tout le long de la falaise.  
Aiolia bondissait de rochers en rochers.  
Son pied ne s'attardait jamais assez longtemps pour glisser sur la roche trempée ; et les vagues se brisaient contre son corps, sans vraiment parvenir à le déstabiliser. Toute la force surhumaine d'un Chevalier faisait là l'objet d'une démonstration : le regard concentré, le Lion affrontait l'eau au poing, et s'il perdait parfois quelques centimètres, il les regagnait aussitôt ; l'eau s'évaporait même au contact de son cosmos brûlant.  
Aphrodite avait profité du temps pour rendre les choses un peu plus difficiles.  
Il était là aussi, immobile, assis sur un rocher : seule sa chevelure battait le vent, presque aussi furieuse que la mer. L'eau s'y accrochait, glissait, entremêlée comme une prodigieuse amante, puis rejoignait la pluie battante.  
Plutôt que de crier, ils communiquaient via leur cosmos quand c'était nécessaire ; mais pour le moment, ils étaient parfaitement silencieux.  
Pour une fois, le Poisson n'avait rien à dire. Il observait, simplement, la bataille acharnée du Lion contre l'étendue salée, le combat entre l'homme et la Nature, sa mère, son bourreau. Aiolia avait la force, il avait la détermination et un corps qui dépassait bien des limite. Mais la mer avait une endurance infinie : et sa rage ne s'encombrait pas de valeurs ou de raisons de se battre, elle frappait, mue d'une puissance primale dont la compréhension échappait complètement à l'humain qui voulait la dompter.  
Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps comme ça. Il finirait par être projeté contre les rochers, peut-être entraîné au loin, selon les caprices du courant.  
La première chute fut spectaculaire ; pris par surprise par une vague particulièrement monstrueuse, il glissa et se vit écrasé contre la paroi rocheuse avec violence. Il avait probablement crié de douleur en tout cas, le temps qu'il mit à se relever indiqua que le choc l'avait sonné. Heureusement pour lui, il fut plus rapide que la vague suivante et eut le temps de retrouver des appui solides. Ses répliques perdaient néanmoins peu à peu en force et il reculait, doucement, mais sûrement.  
Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était là.  
Pourtant le regard d'Aphrodite ne trahissait pas la moindre intention d'arrêter l'entraînement.  
Le corps humain se fortifiait grâce à un entraînement rigoureux et une alimentation adaptée. Le cosmos, lui, s'aiguisait au contact des situations extrêmes.  
Ce n'était que lorsque le corps du Chevalier commençait à faillir que son entraînement commençait vraiment.  
Aiolia le savait bien. Au fond, ce qu'Aphrodite lui faisait faire n'était que basique révision.  
Il tomba plusieurs fois, malmené par les vagues.  
Depuis leur discussion de l'autre jour, le Lion avait redoublé en application et sérieux, mais son regard pour le suédois n'était pas moins froid, au contraire. Le silence était plutôt lourd, assez pour qu'Aphrodite commence à suspecter l'imminence d'une confrontation.  
Mais pour l'instant, rien. Aiolia s'entraînait. Et lui, il regardait, observant l'inutilité du flot de ses pensées au milieu de cette autre insignifiante journée.  
La routine était plus difficile à vaincre qu'elle n'y paraissait.

* * *

Quand la journée se termina, ils étaient tous les deux trempés.  
Ils montèrent côte à côte les escaliers traversant les diverses maisons, mais alors qu'ils atteignaient la cinquième maison et le moment de se séparer, Aphrodite se tourna vers Aiolia. Il avait ramené sa longue chevelure sur son épaule en une seule fois comme pour en soulager le poids, ainsi qu'écarté certaines mèches sur le côté de sa tête ; mais sa frange était plus longue et lisse du fait de son humidité et lui retombait un peu devant les yeux, faisant tomber quelques perles d'eau le long de ses cils, qu'il chassait en secouant légèrement le visage.

-Monte chez moi.

Aiolia croisa les bras, lui jetant un regard sceptique.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu as encore des leçons à me donner ?

-Ne discute pas.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers Aiolia, imperturbable :

-A moins que tu ne préfère te reposer ? La journée a été longue.

Pas de moquerie dans sa voix, mais la provocation, comme la veille, marcha à merveille. Le Lion tiqua et répliqua :

-Ça va, je te suis.

Arrivé en haut, Aphrodite se prépara un thé. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Aiolia remarqua plusieurs bocaux remplis d'herbes et de pétales de fleurs ; mais aucun d'eux n'avait d'étiquette.  
Ce qu'ils appelaient cuisines dans leur appartement n'était qu'une pièce avec une table, des chaises, et une niche creusée dans la pierre qui servait à entreposer les denrées. Les temples n'étaient pas fournis en électricité, si bien qu'on ne trouvait là rien qui doive être conservé dans des frigos.

-C'est du thé ?

-Des infusions, techniquement.

-... C'est toi qui les prépare ?

Le chevalier des poissons suivit son regard, et observa les bocaux.

-Oui.

Une fois, il avait lu un livre sur les plantes aromatiques, et s'était lancé dans l'aventure. Nul besoin de dire qu'il était très mauvais et que ses tentatives relevaient plus de l'expérience que de l'art. Mais il se garda bien de le dire à Aiolia. En attendant, les bocaux servaient de décoration, ou de compost qu'il jetait dans son jardin non entretenu.

-... Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir ici ?

Demandé ? Il lui avait donné un ordre, plutôt. Aphrodite fit glisser un carré de sucre dans sa boisson.

-Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois que tu es venu ici ?

Aiolia se renfrogna.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ces derniers jours, nous n'avons rien fait que tu n'es pas capable de faire seul, pourtant tu ne t'es pas encore plaint.

Ce n'était pas faux. Aphrodite ne faisait que peu de commentaires sur leurs séances d'entraînement ; n'importe quel instructeur du Sanctuaire faisait un meilleur maître que lui. Le Lion s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, Aphrodite. Soit tu m'évalues, soit tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, et tu te contentes de répéter des bases.

Le suédois sourit.

-Tu as raison.

Aiolia cligna des yeux, surpris, mais oublia de lui demander laquelle des deux propositions était vraie ; de toute façon, Aphrodite avait répondu avec tant de spontanéité qu'il avait probablement menti.  
Ce dernier prit une longue gorgée, quand bien même le thé fumait encore.

-Aphrodite... ?

-...

-... Pourquoi tu as accepté de m'entraîner ?

-Ça m'occupe.

-... A quoi ça te sert, de mentir et d'éviter de répondre aux questions ?

-Plutôt droit-au-but, comme question.

-Tu vois, tu recommence. Je t'avais déjà posé la question, tu ne m'a pas répondu.

-Si je te disais que c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, ça t'irait ?

-Je ne te croirais pas.

Aphrodite coula un regard dubitatif vers Aiolia.

-A quoi bon me poser la question, alors ? Comment compte tu faire la différence entre mes réponses sincères et mes mensonges ?

Aiolia pinça les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas aussi mystérieux et opaque que ce que tu aimerais être, Aphrodite.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation, et ça s'est mal terminé.

-... !

-Cela fait depuis cette nuit que nous tournons en rond ; que tu tournes en rond.

C'était vrai. Il l'avait battu. Il lui avait demandé de l'entraîner. Il l'avait battu à nouveau. Et désormais, ils avaient une conversation similaire à la première qu'ils avaient eu. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours et Aiolia n'avait pas eu le temps de s'améliorer significativement.

-Tu n'as cette impression que parce que tu crois mener la danse.

Critiqua Aiolia. Aphrodite eut un demi-sourire, qu'il dissimula derrière sa tasse. Ses yeux étaient restés les même.

-Je ne te pensais pas capable d'émettre des pensées de ce niveau de symbolisme. Essaierais tu de te mettre à mon niveau ?

Le Lion tiqua.

-Je te le répète. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête. Mais ne crois pas que je m'entraîne avec toi parce que je pense que tu as quelque chose à apprendre. Je veux juste un combat loyal, et ma revanche.

-Quelle arrogance.

-Tu peux parler.

Ils échangèrent un sourire peu sincère.

* * *

Saga observa le ciel, pensif.

-Et pourquoi pas...


End file.
